


The Devildom is Seeing Double

by TheetyPie



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheetyPie/pseuds/TheetyPie
Summary: “Lucifer... youdidonly pick one human from that list, correct?”“I did... I’m quite sure I only sent you one form. I’m not sure howtwohumans ended up here...”Despite using a perfect summoning spell, Lucifer’s managed to summontwohumans to add to Diavolo’s exchange program instead of the single one they needed. Will these twins turn the program into a disaster? Or will they help it flourish?
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	The Devildom is Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first actual fic that I’ve written and posted, so go easy on me. I’m open to feedback and suggestions for improvements! Please enjoy!

The prince of the Devildom was puzzled.

Diavolo’s exchange program had just begun, and he’d only meant to summon _two_ humans to the Devildom— Solomon, the greatest living sorcerer in the human realm, and one other human that had been chosen through careful consideration, after spending countless hours looking through mountains of applications.

So seeing _two_ pairs of mismatched blue eyes staring over at him from where he was sitting on his throne was shocking, to say the least.

“Lucifer... you _did_ only pick one human from that list, correct?” His voice was hushed as he leaned down to speak to his second-in-command, not wanting to sound like there were any problems— this program had only just begun, after all, it couldn’t fail when it hadn’t even gotten off the ground.

The fallen angel seemed just as confused as his prince. He nodded, pursing his lips. “I did... I’m quite sure I only sent you one form. I’m not sure how _two_ humans ended up here— my summoning spells never have errors.”

Diavolo hummed in thought, taking in the new candidates’ appearances as he considered what to do next.

The one on the right had deep blue hair, shaved on the sides and hanging in front of his forehead. His right eye was a sapphire blue, his left icy blue, and both eyes were narrowed suspiciously at Diavolo. He had a stud in his lower lip, and both ears were pierced multiple times. His posture was confident, despite not knowing where he was, and he had one of his gloved hands shoved into the pocket of his jeans. He tugged at the unbuttoned collar of his blue plaid shirt with his free hand, tapping his foot impatiently.

The one on the left had black hair, his bangs dyed deep blue— the same color as the first human’s hair, he noted— with a bit more of a shaggy hairstyle, said bangs falling more over his forehead. His eyes shared the same hues as the other boy’s, but the colors were reversed, their eyes a mirror of each others’. His gaze showed fear, though it was muted. He was a bit more timid, hiding behind the first boy with one hand clinging to his arm and the other pushed into the pouch of his hoodie.

It took a few moments, but it clicked in Diavolo’s head— the two humans had the same facial features, same body structure, and they were the same height. There was an obvious resemblance between the two of them, and it partially explained why Lucifer’s spell brought them _both_ there instead of only one.

He finally spoke, his voice booming through the chamber. “Ahh, I see. You must be twins, correct?” The blue-haired one raised a brow, and the black-haired one cowered more behind his brother.

“Now, now, no need to be like that— I know that you’re a little surprised, appearing here out of nowhere, but we’ll make sure your stay in the Devildom is worth this temporary confusion.”

The blue-haired boy tilted his head. “... The Devildom?”

Chuckling, Diavolo nodded. “Yes, that’s right. If you catch on this quickly now, I have high hopes for your future here.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, he smiled. “I suppose I should introduce myself— I should have done so already. I am Lord Diavolo, ruler of all demons— and soon, I will be crowned king of the Devildom.”

Both of the boys seemed intimidated by that statement, their eyes widening. Diavolo laughed softly, holding a hand up. “You don’t need to be nervous— I take my title seriously, and as such I would never harm two esteemed guests to my home.”

He leaned forward slightly, continuing. “This place you’re standing in is my academy, the Royal Academy of Diavolo— but we call it RAD for short. You’re standing in the student council chambers, and I am the President of the student council.”

The first boy spoke up again— clearly his brother wasn’t one for talking. “Why are we here?”

Lucifer spoke next, his deep voice causing a shiver to run through the twins, their eyes snapping toward him. “I will explain everything.”

Gesturing to Lucifer, Diavolo smiled— a smile that should’ve been _too_ friendly to come from a demon. “This is Lucifer— the Vice President of the student council, the Avatar of Pride, and my right-hand man— and also my closest friend.”

Sighing, Lucifer didn’t return Diavolo’s cheery smile, rubbing his temples. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Diavolo...”

He turned his attention from the prince to the two humans, the one in front locking eyes with him for a moment before his gaze darted elsewhere.

“I would like to offer you both a most heartfelt welcome, on behalf of all of the other students, and the student council members.”

The black-haired boy finally spoke, his voice as soft and timid as his appearance. “... Other students?”

Nodding, Lucifer crossed his arms in front of him. “This is an academy, after all. As for why you’re here, we have decided to implement an exchange program, as per Diavolo, to strengthen our relationships to the human world and the Celestial Realm. Four of our students have been sent to those realms, two for each, and we accepted four students, two from each of those realms... though, somehow, it appears we have ended up with _five_ exchange students in total, rather than the _four_ we were expecting.”

His brow furrowed, and he leaned back in his seat. “Only one of you was supposed to be brought here... Everett?”

The blue-haired boy’s eyes snapped up, and he stared at Lucifer in surprise. “Ah, so _you’re_ the one whose application we accepted. That would make your brother...?”

The other boy cowered again, but a gentle squeeze to his arm at least brought him out from behind his brother. Now that they were standing side by side, their similarities were striking. “First, I would prefer if you called me Ev... and this is Ethan.”

Ethan hesitantly looked to Lucifer, then back over at Ev when the demon’s unwavering stare became too unsettling to hold.

“Very well... Ev, Ethan. Surely you’ve put the pieces together by now, haven’t you?” The mirrored looks of confusion were endearing, to be sure, but Lucifer would never say so.

“You’re our newest exchange students. You’ll be staying here for one year, after which you will both write a paper detailing your experiences, both in the Devildom and in the exchange program itself.”

Ev’s expression showed irritation, while Ethan’s showed defeat. They both spoke in unison, with very different priorities in mind.

“ _One year?!_ ”  
“ _Write a paper?!_ ”

Soft laughter filled the room, hushed by a wave of Lucifer’s hand. “Now, now, don’t look at me like that. You don’t have to write anything over-the-top— a simple few paragraphs, maybe a couple of pages, will suffice. And if you’re only here for a few months, how else would you be able to have a proper experience here in the Devildom? A year will ensure you have every opportunity we can give you to experience life here to the fullest.”

He uncrossed his legs, leaning forward slightly. “But you won’t be doing this alone. You’ll need someone to watch over you— to keep a closer eye on you than I can, with my many responsibilities to Lord Diavolo and the student council. And that someone will be my brother, Mammon. He is... well, I’m certain you’ll figure it out.”

Lucifer stood from his chair, slowly walking over to the twins and taking in their reactions. Ethan was intimidated by his height, while Ev just stared straight into his face, narrowing his eyes like before. Lucifer chuckled softly, shaking his head. “Confident, hmm? That’s good. You won’t let anyone walk all over you, I assume.”

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a phone-like device and holding it out to them. “I only have one of these on hand— we truly weren’t expecting two of you.” Gingerly, Ev took the device, turning it over in his hands, while Ethan leaned in curiously.

“This is a D.D.D.— it’s similar to a human world cell phone, and can be used anywhere in the Devildom. It’s yours for as long as you’re here. All of our numbers are already in your contacts, so I would like for you to call Mammon.”

Ev blinked up at Lucifer. “... Right now?”

He received an unamused stare in response, making him roll his eyes and his brother stare down at his feet. “Fine.”

He unlocked the device, ignoring Lucifer’s eyes piercing through him. Navigating to the contacts, he found Mammon’s name, pressing it and holding the D.D.D. up to his ear. Ethan leaned in close to his brother so he could hear what was going on on the other end.

The voice that picked up was pleasant, considering it was supposed to belong to a demon. “Yoooo.”

Making a face, Ev sighed. “Hi.”

“Wha— who the hell’s this? Ya clearly ain’t Lucifer... how’d ya get this number?” The mentioned demon could hear the other end of the call just fine, if the tiny smirk on his face said anything.

“... I’m a human.” He wanted to add on an insult, but considering he was surrounded by demons, he decided he’d rather not take the risk associated with being rude.

“Whaaa? A human? Ya shoulda told me right off the bat— I thought Lucifer was callin’ me again. What’s the big idea, makin’ a chill go down my back like that?”

A soft chuckle, making something stir in the blue-haired twin’s chest, his free hand clenching in his pocket. “What kind’a business does a human like ya got with _THE_ Mammon, eh?”

Rolling his eyes again, Ev huffed. “You’re going to be in charge of me and my brother from now on, apparently.”

A sharp laugh from the other side of the phone made Ev scowl. “You kiddin’ me? Ain’t nothin’ in it for me. Whaddya even mean by that, anyway, me bein’ in charge of ya?”

He didn’t get a chance to answer as Mammon figured it out. “Ah! I know— you’re the other exchange student, right? Why’d ya say I gotta deal with your brother, too? I thought only _two_ humans were comin’ down here, an’ I already met Solomon...”

“There was a bit of a mix-up, and my brother was brought here with me. We just got here.”

A snort. “Well, sucks for ya both. Good luck with that, an’ see ya. I got better things t’do than be a babysitter.”

Ev was even more frustrated now. “Lucifer was the one who asked me to call you.” The older demon nodded, locking eyes with Ev for a moment— clearly he didn’t mind being mentioned.

“Pffft! Don’t make me laugh. Ya think I’m gonna get scared ‘cause ya mentioned that name? Gimme a break.”

Lucifer leaned in close to the D.D.D., making the twins stiffen from how close he was. His voice was low, and it was clear he wasn’t playing around. “You have ten seconds... nine... eight...”

Before he could get to seven, Mammon yelped. “Y-YES SIR!” He hung up immediately.

Ev raised a brow at Lucifer, who leaned back, chuckling softly at the twins’ expressions.

“Sounds like you had a nice chat.”

Putting the device in his pocket, Ev shrugged. “He seems... okay, I guess.” That statement earned a quirked eyebrow from Lucifer, and Diavolo spoke, watching his friend from afar.

“I think it’s about time for you to introduce your other brothers, don’t you think, Lucifer? Mammon won’t be the only one helping you, so it’s only natural that you’d need to know who else is around if you need them.”

Grimacing, Lucifer nodded, turning to face the brothers of his that were present.

“There are seven of us brothers, and I am the eldest. Mammon is the second-eldest— you’ll meet him when he arrives. My other brothers are unavailable at the moment, but you’ll meet them, too, at a later point. But for now, I’ll introduce you to these three.”

He gestured to the blond demon sitting in the fourth throne in the front row, said demon grinning as he did. “That one is Satan. He is the Avatar of Wrath, and the fourth-eldest. Don’t let his smile fool you, he is a hellion.”

A deep frown settled on Satan’s face. “Pardon, but if you’re going to be insulting me, do it when I’m not obligated to listen to it. And why call me ‘that one’ if you’re just going to say my name?”

Ignoring his brother’s words, Lucifer gestured to the champagne-haired demon to Satan’s left. “This one is Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust. He is the fifth-eldest. Be cautious with him, he won’t keep his hands to himself. And try not to look directly into his eyes.”

Asmo cooed softly as he looked at the twins, and Ev tilted his head to one side, Ethan beginning to blush slightly at how enamored Asmo seemed to be. “Oh my goodness, you two are _adorable_ ~!”

Now _both_ of them were blushing. That blush faded soon after, thankfully, after they’d averted their eyes— but now Asmo knew how to fluster them, something he’d keep in mind for later.

The stomach of the orange-haired demon in the sixth throne let out a loud growl before Lucifer could introduce him, and he wrapped his arms around himself.

“Lucifer... I’m hungry.”

“That’s too bad. Behave yourself, Beel.”

Sighing, the younger demon lowered his head in defeat. “This is Beelzebub, the Avatar of Gluttony— you can call him Beel for short. He’s the sixth-oldest. He cannot control himself around food, so if you wish to eat, please be prompt at mealtimes.”

Beel lifted his gaze to see the twins looking at him— but there was something odd in Ethan’s gaze. He couldn’t figure out what it was, and the blush on the human’s face was adorable, but puzzling. They locked eyes with each other for a few moments— but when Beel’s stomach growled again, he grinned, pointing at Ethan.

“That one looks tasty.”

Eyes widening in fear, Ethan hid behind his brother again, ducking his head against Ev’s back. Ev glared at Beel and bared his teeth, seemingly uncaring that that glare was aimed at a powerful demon.

Lucifer was also glaring, and Beel looked down, stomach rumbling again. “Sorry... I think anything’s tasty when I’m hungry...”

Sighing, Lucifer looked toward the door as it slammed open, raising a brow. “Oh, good. The moronic one has arrived.”

Ev’s eyes widened when he saw the white-haired demon entering the room. It was like time slowed down, at least for the moment. He honestly looked perfect in every sense of the word— Ev’s heart skipped a beat as their eyes met. Those were some of the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen, the colors so intriguing that they almost sucked him in.

Ev _might_ have started blushing if he wasn’t around so many other beings... and if Mammon hadn’t marched straight up to him and begun yelling at him.

“Who d’ya think ya are, huh, human?! What gives ya the right to call THE Mammon an’ try to boss him around?!” The rosy, romantic filter on Ev’s gaze toward Mammon halted, but rather than be afraid, he gave Mammon a bored look while Ethan cowered further behind him.

Growling at the lack of emotion on the human’s face, he leaned closer. “Listen here, ya smug ‘lil—“

A palm collided with the back of Mammon’s head, and he gasped, quickly whirling away and giving Lucifer a betrayed look. “Hey! Th’hell was that for, eh?! I was tryna put this human in his place!”

Lucifer lifted his hand again, and Mammon cringed, holding his hands up. “Okay, OKAY! I’m sorry, jeez!” Ev turned his gaze toward Lucifer, his expression screaming “ _Really_?”

Huffing softly, Lucifer glanced toward Mammon. “And this is Mammon, who you just spoke to before. He is the Avatar of Greed, and a moronic masochist who cannot seem to do what I tell him.” Mammon flushed briefly at the mention of his masochism, but rather than face Lucifer’s wrath by speaking up again, he just crossed his arms over his chest, huffing.

Lucifer gestured to the twins, Ev putting his hands in his pockets and Ethan peeking out from behind his brother’s shoulder. “This is Ev, and that is Ethan. You are going to be watching after them from now on, until their stay in the Devildom is finished.”

Mammon began to pout, and Lucifer’s voice took on a threatening tone, a dark aura of anger forming behind him. “ _... Mammon?_ ”

Gulping, the white-haired demon looked up at his brother. “Y-yeah, Lucifer?”

“ _You’re not planning on refusing my orders... are you_?” Hurriedly, Mammon shook his head, waving his hands in front of him.

“N-n-no! I wouldn’ dream of doin’ that, I promise ya!”

The aura faded, and Lucifer seemed pleased by that answer. “Good.” He turned his attention back to the twins, who had paled a bit at Lucifer’s anger. He made his tone as gentle as possible, hoping they wouldn’t be so frightened that they wouldn’t listen.

“That brings all the information I need to give you to a close. We will lend our powers to you, should you need them, for any of your tasks, and you have our numbers in that D.D.D.— another one will be provided for whichever one of you decides not to keep this one.”

Diavolo spoke again, Lucifer moving out of the way so the twins could see him. “During your time here, you will be staying with Lucifer and his brothers in their home, the House of Lamentation. They will keep you safe and guide you through this year.”

Ethan spoke for the second time. “... Keep us safe?”

Resisting the urge to chuckle— he didn’t want to frighten them again, after all— Lucifer nodded. “This is the Devildom, the home of _demons_ , after all— you’ll be the target of other demons if we don’t keep someone near you.”

Clearly neither of the brothers had anticipated that response. “If that is all the questions you have, I will allow Mammon to escort you to our home. The rest of us will be there later.”

Mammon rolled his eyes once Lucifer turned away, beckoning to the twins. “C’mon then, let’s get ya to the house.” He exited through the door he’d come through, looking back to be sure they were following him.

“This is gonna be one _long_ damn year...”

As they exited the Student Council Chambers and Lucifer’s other brothers chatted amongst themselves, Diavolo approached the fallen angel, both of them waiting until Mammon was in sight outside, with the twins walking close behind him, before they spoke.

“Do you think you and your brothers can handle taking care of _two_ humans?” 

Lucifer didn’t hesitate, nodding as he watched his brother putting his hands up in the air— no doubt he was complaining about being put in charge of them, but the twins’ neutral body language clearly showed they didn’t care. 

“I know we can. Anything to help this program succeed, even if it means working through this... strange turn of events.” 

The Prince smiled brightly, patting Lucifer on the back before turning to dismiss the Student Council. “That’s what I like to hear.” 

Lucifer waited until Diavolo was out of earshot, then sighed, raking a hand down his face. 

“I can only hope my pride is enough to keep this program from going under...”


End file.
